Proposition for You
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: After Hermione denies Ron of getting a dog, he decides to create a support group to convince his wife otherwise. Best start with the next most-clever person in the household: Rose Weasley. And their conversation is nothing shy of interesting.


**Title: **Proposition for You

**Rating: **K+**  
Genre:** Family & Humor**  
Pairing(s): **Romione; plus Ron/Rose

**Description: **After Hermione denies Ron of getting a dog, he decides to create a support group to convince his wife otherwise. Best start with the next most-clever person in the household: Rose Weasley. And their conversation is nothing shy of interesting.

**Author's Note: **Here's my second attempt at a Harry Potter fic. I got great response on my first one ("Don't Choke") so I thought I might as well give it another go! I actually feel confident on this one, so please check it out and review!

**Beta: **A special shout out to my awesome beta, wazlib88! Her writing is so amazing and I'm honored for her to look over my work. She's been so nice in welcoming me in the HP fandom, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better to do so! Thanks so much, Elise! (Weird writing my own name, but it's hers too. Haha!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Except the stuff I've bought… But you know what I mean!

* * *

"No."

"But Hermione –"

"I said _no_, Ron, and that's my final answer."

"Why not, love? Give me one good reason!"

Hermione Weasley shakes her head in disbelief. "I'll give you three, Ron. One, no one is home in order to properly take care of it. Two – as a result of number one – I'll be the one to come home from work and deal with it. And lastly, we already have a pet, so we don't need another."

Ron Weasley exhales in frustration. He wouldn't consider Crookshanks Jr. as a _pet_; more like a bloody annoyance. He's almost certain the cat is actually a reincarnated Crookshanks Sr., coming back to haunt Ron in the flesh. The cat is an exact replica of Hermione's childhood pet, which happened to perish a fortunate – erm, unfortunate – death just before Rose's birth.

"But a dog would be so much funner than a cat!" Ron whines, following his wife around the kitchen.

She sighs. "It's _more fun_, and for the last time, _no_. Now, I need you to tell the kids to wash up for dinner."

Ron pouts as he pushes himself from the counter to fetch his children. "I'm just saying that a dog would be the perfect Christmas present, 'Mione," he calls over his shoulder as he rounds the corner and mounts the staircase.

As he continues upward, he thinks that a dog would be a wonderful pet. They're fun, energetic, lovable, and loyal; much like himself, he concludes, but decides to push away the comparison. Something about those characteristics makes him feel like his argument will be deflated even quicker if brought up. So Ron decides his best bet is to create an army, or rather, a support group. And a plan! Yeah – Hermione is all about strategy and preparing!

If he can get the right people to back up his reasoning, there may be a better chance. Granted, it is Hermione he's up against, so there's not a one hundred percent guarantee it'll work. But providing enough evidence that a dog would benefit the family just might convince her to _think about it_. Then if that is a success, he'll go from there.

Plan A: create support group.

Best start with the next most-clever person in the household.

Ron taps on a plain white door quietly, hoping to be granted access. When he hears a short "come in," he twists the doorknob and makes his way into the room.

Rose Weasley sits at her desk, looking between her roll of parchment and Potions textbook with haste. Her bushy, bright red hair is tied back into a ponytail and she's sporting the Weasley jumper given to her the Christmas before last. She dips her quill in the ink blot and adds more notes.

"Hey, Rosie," Ron greets with a quirky smile. "How's my favorite girl?"

"I thought Mum was your favorite girl," his daughter replies without bothering to look up from her work.

He furrows his eyebrows. "Well, then, erm – how is my favorite daughter?"

At this, Rose keeps her head low to her book but looks at her father through thick eyelashes. "I'm your _only _daughter, Dad."

"Cut me some slack, Rosie," Ron begs with a light-hearted chuckle, taking a seat on her bed next to her desk.

"What is it that you need, Dad?" She stirs the point of her quill in the ink, preparing to write a long amount of notes.

Ron shrugs. "Can't a father just have a conversation with his daughter once in a while?" When she doesn't answer, he takes a different approach. "Actually, I was sent to tell you supper is almost ready."

"Okay," is all he gets for an answer. More like a grunt, though. But Ron doesn't feel quite like leaving just yet, so he sprawls out across her bed, knowing this will bother his eldest child.

Rose whips her head around quickly. "What're you doing?" she scolds, setting her quill down momentarily.

"Relaxing; what're you doing?"

"Trying to study for my O.W.L.S.," she sneers with an expression resembling Hermione. It's a look of frustration, yet determination, and not to mention annoyance. Instead of leaving the conversation alone, Ron finds it _more fun_ to mess with her head.

"Already? And over the holiday?"

He almost loses control of his laughter when she appears horrified.

"_Already?!_" Rose shrieks incredulously. "Dad, I've should've begun preparing months ago! I'm so far behind; I'm only on Potions, for crying out loud."

Ron snickers. "What's next?"

"History of Magic, and there are rumors that the war is going to be covered quite heavily."

"Well, I can tell you all about that!" Rob puffs out his chest in pride.

Rose snorts. "Dad, I don't think situations such as Mum snogging you in the Room of Requirement are going to be mentioned. It's based on facts."

He sits up a little taller at his daughter comment. "That is a fact!"

"Not an important one," she retorts in a sing-song voice.

"It is very bloody important!" Ron raises his voice slightly, causing his daughter's blue eyes to widen. "If that kiss hadn't happened, you might not be here."

"Pity." But as Rose notices her father's ears turning crimson and that he's trying to resist from cursing, she quickly adds, "All I'm saying is that it's not in my textbook."

This silences Ron for a good amount of time. He contemplates the amount of young wizards and witches that come and go through Hogwarts every year, and how each and every one of them knows his name. Also, how they're tested over the many accomplishments achieved by himself, Hermione, and – of course – Harry Potter. But it makes him wonder if his kids get looks when others are completing an assignment solely covering their parents and uncle. And what exactly from the war _are _they being taught? Ron finds it quite unsettling to know that everything they fought for can be found in a textbook. People don't remember the war as a tragic event these days – except if a loved one was lost or they actually fought. Because this generation missed the actually fighting, they view it as merely a story. And Ron only hopes it doesn't get worse than that.

Ron's pulled from his thoughts when Rose asks, "Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah," he says while nodding his head slightly. Suddenly, he remembers why he exactly approached his daughter in the first place. "So, I have a proposition for you."

At this, Rose's head perks up from her notes with interest. "What kind of proposition?"

If there is anything Rose loves more than school, it's bets, deals, and propositions. Never wanting to be cheated, she's always focused on the details of the bargain; so there's no getting past her with rubbish scams. Her absolute favorite person to bet with is Uncle George, mainly because she's only fifteen years old and can outsmart the man in practically any matter (except Quidditch and fireworks, as those are his specialties).

Ron folds his hands in his lap and begins, "Your mum believes that my wanting a dog is ridiculous and absurd."

"It is!" Rose agrees plainly, ignoring the fact that her father's words are synonyms. "I mean, who's going to watch it? Hugo and I are at school for nine months of the year; Mum works overtime quite frequently; and you can be gone for long periods of time when sent on a raid. It's irrational to think this portion of the Weasley family could handle a dog."

Blimey, Ron's never met a child so identical to its mother.

"Listen, Rosie, I really want a dog," he begs. "It gets quite boring without you and Hugo around, honestly!"

Ron feels his pride slowly slipping away. He never thought he'd have to plead to his daughter to help him. It's as if he's back at Hogwarts and convincing Hermione to do his homework for him. He feels as if he's bargaining with the same person, just many years later.

Rose wrinkles her nose in distaste. "So, your plan is to replace us with an animal?"

"Yes," Ron replies sheepishly.

Picking up her wand, Rose taps it against her temple repeatedly. She hums an unknown tune as she weaves through her options. "Okay, I will help you, but there's a catch."

"Anything!" Ron promises excitedly.

She beams. "You have to let Scorpius come over for Christmas Eve."

His face suddenly contorts between disgust, pain, and denial. "No! That's more like three conditions."

"How?!"

Ron points a finger. "One, I have to let him into my house." He raises another finger. "Two, I have to let him eat my food."

A third finger with his wedding band concludes his list. "And three, I have to resist from killing him."

Rosie rolls her eyes. "But you have to be _nice _to him, too!"

"That's included in the whole 'not killing him' bit," her father mutters.

But before Rose can offer a rebuttal, the bedroom door is opened to reveal a lanky, thirteen year old, red-head boy. "Mum says it's time to eat. And think before you speak; she's in one of her moods."

Ron chuckles as he stands from his position on his daughter's bed. "When isn't she in a mood, Hugo?"

His son smiles crookedly, shrugging in agreement.

Rose looks expectantly to her father. "So, do we have a deal?"

He rubs his eyes in thought. Maybe one night pretending to tolerate Scorpius Malfoy would be worth getting a dog… It couldn't be so bad, right? He's dealt with worse. Ron shakes Rose's extended hand in affirmation. "Deal."

"Excellent!" Then Rose is out of sight, bounding down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ron finds a confused Hugo standing in the doorway, so he wraps his arm around his son's shoulders and says:

"Hugo, you know you're my favorite son, so I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for making it this far! I really hoped you enjoyed my little playful attempt at Rose and Ron's relationship! I hope I did Rose's characterization justice, but you can tell me in a review! Please take the short time to leave some feedback because I'd really appreciate it! I'll try to reply in a PM if necessary :)**

**As always, reviewing is caring!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
